


Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 3（翻譯）

by speechlessG



Series: Torchwood Newsletter系列 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a newsletter written by the Torchwood team, following the events of 'Sleeper'. Includes Owen's new protocol for end of the world situations, Tosh's 'Quote of the Week' and the weekly dose of 'Aunt Cooper's Problem Corner'.<br/>這是份由Torchwood小組發行的內部刊物，在「Sleeper事件（註：2x02）」之後。包含Owen的世界末日處理條款、Tosh的「本週金句」、還有每週專欄「Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落」。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 3（翻譯）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214129) by BingeB. 



  **Newsletter**

Issue 3, 30/1/2008

***

**世界末日－新條款**  
  
By Dr. Owen Harper  
  
近來似乎三不五時就有一堆「世界末日」危機要我們處理，所以我決定草擬一個處理條款，這樣情況出現時才不至於手忙腳亂。  
  
1)不要驚慌。我們的「短命英雄」非常有可能會來拯救世界，所以，請保持冷靜直到所有的希望通通破滅為止。到時候你想要怎麼抓狂隨便你。  
  
2)要發洩你內心的恐懼請用幽默的嘲諷方式。因為要是誰惶恐到開始哭泣的話，我會先親手宰了他們。  
  
3)把Hub全面封鎖。因為就算世界垮了，只要待在我們可愛、堅固的基地裡，就能夠安然無恙。  
  
4)如果基地也垮了的話，請用Jack當盾牌。他可以開無敵外掛，我們可不能。  
  
5)要是其他地方都垮了，我們面臨正式的末日時，就可以開始慶祝美好時光啦。這也代表著性、藥還有搖滾樂。當然是跟彼此啊。雖然你不是我最理想的第一選擇啦，「Eye Candy」。  
  
6)最後，當我們歌頌完人生以後，已經死到臨頭了，我們當然得身體力行前人的至理名言。把頭放在膝蓋之間，然後和我們的屁股吻別吧！（註：kiss our asses goodbye）  
  
筆記欄：  
這才不是新的條款！所有的新條款都得先由Jack審核過。- Ianto  
噢，我已經批准了。- Jack  
我誠摯地希望你是在開玩笑。- Ianto  
  
  
***  
  
  
**Weevil偵查**  
  
我和Owen在Cardiff大學外抓到了兩隻weevils。兩名學生受傷，我已經想好了掩護說法，也給予了合適劑量的retcon。- Tosh  
  
沒有weevil噴劑了。– Owen  
那就再去訂啊。– Ianto  
  
我跟Ianto這星期出去獵了兩次weevil，儘管盡了最大的努力，我們還是連一隻都沒找到。有鑒於此，我們決定要再增加狩獵次數到每星期三次。– Jack  
我想也是。– Owen  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
**本周金句**  
  
由Toshiko Sato精選  
  
「市話、手機、連了線的錫罐。全部，真的是 **全部** 。沒有通訊，通訊全都壞了。哈囉？有人在嗎？ **沒有** ！因為通訊器材全部都掛掉了！」– Ianto  
  
筆記欄：我不覺得這個有很好笑。– Owen  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
**這裡到底有沒有人在工作啊？**  
  
我知道我不是最典型的那種老板，不過在現實世界的雇員最至少會在老板出現時試著假裝努力工作吧。不像你們有些人，連在我經過的時候關掉太空入侵的電腦遊戲都懶。如果你打算把你的時間花在撰寫假的Torchwood隊刊報導，或者給「Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落」寫回函的話，至少也掩飾的好一點。– Jack  
  
筆記欄：  
這則公告是來自於花了兩個小時在閉路電視上欣賞Ianto彎腰的傢伙。- Owen  
Jack，你說你在處理公文的！- Ianto  
  
我正在回覆 **你正在** 撰寫的公文呢，Jack。 – Gwen  
  
  
***  
  
  
**Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落**  
  
擔心rift正在毀滅的你生活？和你的同事相處不善？weevils夢靨？Well，如果真是如此，這裡能夠解決你所有的問題。只要找Aunt Cooper就對了。  
  
  
xxx  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
我已經觀察這個男生一年多了。一開始，只是純粹外表上的吸引，不過現在我開始感覺有更多。不幸的是，我不確定他是不是也有相同的感覺。我該怎麼做？  
來自 小心翼翼  
  
親愛的小心翼翼：  
我想在這種情況下，妳唯一能做的就是去問他。或者在採取更深入的動作以前，至少向他暗示一下妳的感受，然後觀察他的回答。  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
  
xxx  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
除了回覆這些來信以外，一天之中，妳難道沒有其他更有效益的事好做了嗎？  
來自 高層人士  
  
親愛的高層人士：  
我已經把所有的報告都寫好了，包括Beth事件和Sleeper事件，不然你還要我怎麼樣？  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
  
xxx  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
妳最喜歡的sexual position是那款？（註：我實在沒有臉翻*掩面*）  
來自 好奇心可以殺死貓  
  
親愛的Owen：  
滾你X的蛋。  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
  
xxx  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
最近我去了一趟……度假，沒有事先告訴我的partner。我覺得他到現在都不太放心，覺得我會突然又再一次不告而別。我該怎麼做才能說服他那只是單一事件呢？  
來自 Captain  
  
親愛的Captain：  
Well，既然你都已經投信到你的「partner」一定會讀到的刊物裡了，我想他一定能感受到你的誠意。不過，如果他還是沒有領悟到暗示的話，我會在下面再寫一封信告訴他。  
來自Aunt Cooper  
  
親愛的Ianto：  
Jack絕對沒有要再一次不告訴你就跳船逃生的打算，還有，他很抱歉關於第一次自己是個混蛋。  
來自Aunt Cooper  
  
筆記欄：  
真是隱晦啊，sir。- Ianto  
我盡力了。– Jack  
  
  
***  
  
  
**備註：**  
  
婚禮的舉行地點已經訂好了！希望你們全都能順利出席！沒錯，抱括你，Owen。- Gwen xx  
我從Ikea 買來的銀色小杯墊已經被Myfanwy認定為她的下午茶點心了，所以請勿把他們隨意亂放。她會噎到的。– Ianto  
  
重要：沒有人，我就是指 **沒有人** ，能夠把任何髒東西弄到SUV上，因為很難洗掉。– Ianto  
我要說幾次才夠啊？我真的、真的很抱歉嘛。讓我好好補償你不行嗎？- Jack  
我非常確定某處一定帶有雙關。- Gwen  
噁！– Owen  
  
只是提醒一下大家，Tommy Brockless的解凍復甦就在在幾天之後囉。– Tosh  
  
  
  
-END-


End file.
